


all i wanna do is, and take your money

by felixsfreckles



Series: loving felix hours :')) [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Making Out, Multi, but chan can, but not from sadness, felix can't eat spicy, from spiciness, implied that they're all bfs, neither can jisung or changbin lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: felix eats the spiciest noodles in his life but his boyfriends don't believe him so felix makes them believe him (spoilers: they make out).pro tip: chan is a good alternative to milk.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: loving felix hours :')) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	all i wanna do is, and take your money

a new wave of tears rolled down felix's face and he cried into his instant noodle bowl. _i knew i couldn't eat spicy food, why the fuck am i doing this to myself?_ regretful thoughts were pouring into his head, but the tingles on his tongue were an easy distraction from it.

the australian was hungry and basically no one was in the dorm. he couldn't bother to cook and the bag of instant noodles looked like they were practically begging to be eaten, so of course he took the challenge.

felix did everything he was supposed to; cook the noodles, drain them, and add in the packets.

everything was going well until he took the first bite. the effects were immediate and his eyes welled up straight away.

the noodles were good, but so overpowered by the spiciness that felix couldn't focus on anything but.

felix swallowed his first bite, chewing a solid four times. the spice didn't go away after that, no— it clung onto his tongue and left a weird bitter aftertaste that tasted suspiciously like mr. sketch scented markers. felix would know, he ate a lot of those back in his day.

his whole face was engulfed in flames and he panted, trying to get rid of the fire ants dancing on his tongue, however to no prevail.

but felix was taught in situations like these, to just power through it. and being the idiot he is, he did.

bite after bite without stopping, felix consumed the instant noodles like it was the only time he hadn't eaten in twenty days. he wouldn't let his tongue get the chance to burn up on him.

fortunately, this method worked. unfortunately, the effects were now a hundred times heavier and felix wanted to roll up and cry.

his tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dog on a hot summer day, and the stream of tears continued. his nose was so runny it could've single handedly put out the fire that had spread through their kitchen when a couple members tried to cook last week.

felix looked like a mess honestly, but at least no one was home to see him in this state. so he stood up and quickly made an effort to go help his situation.

the freckled boy found that no matter how much he wiped his tears or how much he blew his nose, the consequences would not go away.

felix knew that he should be drinking milk, but he was an avid milk anti, and only banana milk would suffice— though they didn't have any in the dorm right now.

after felix deemed everything useless, he hobbled over to the bathroom in hopes that he could piss out the spiciness. it did not work.

he did his business as usual and flushed, going to wash his hands next. mid scrub, he heard the sound of the door open as some members flooded into their dorm.

 _shit_ , he thought to himself. when the boy looked up into the mirror, he winced at his own appearance— messy hair, a red nose and cheeks, puffy and bright red lips, tears cascading down his face. he looked worse than when he watched banana fish for the first time, and that was _bad_ bad.

felix sighed as he stepped out of the washroom, and went to go put the bowls away. felix picked up the bowl, and licked the spoon out of habit. felix froze and flashbacks of the last twenty minutes ran through his head.

 _'fuck me, why am i actually so dumb.'_ played through his head over and over like a broken stereo. 

the heat coated his tongue once again and the tears that were beginning to stop, started all over again.

this just so happened to be when the members that came home wandered into the kitchen, probably looking for snacks.

felix heard the footsteps reach the door, though his mind couldn't really focus on them. he looked up, and three of his bandmates looked back at him. there was an awkward silence of just dead eye contact.

"holy shit, lix, are you okay?" chan rushed over to him, looking really worried for the younger.

jisung quickly shuffled past them to grab tissues for his tears.

changbin patted his head comfortingly.

no one knew what was going on, but it probably looked like a misleading scenario. to them, it'd looked like felix had been crying his eyes out from sadness or something. 

every member was quite emotional themselves, and felix was no exception. he'd cried a hefty amount of times, but they were all in the comfort of his shared room, not in a public space like the kitchen.

the three waited gently for felix to collect himself, he should probably explain so they don't get the wrong idea.

"today," he started out, grimacing at how raspy his voice sounded, "i ate the spiciest noodles of my fucking life." he sniffled at the end.

the three blinked at him. chan let out a relieved sigh, changbin cackled, and jisung smacked his arm, but still laughed along nonetheless.

"it's not funny guys," felix whined, "that shit was so spicy."

changbin patted his head once again, "sure princess, whatever you say."

and so of course, felix being egged on, made the executive decision to pull changbin in and let him get a taste of his own medicine.

he smashed their lips together, and the other made a muffled sound before quickly following through. changbin wasn't stranger to felix's impromptu make out sessions and it wasn't long before felix swiped his tongue across changbin's lower lip, asking for access. 

the older granted, and felix slipped his tongue in changbin's mouth, making sure to explore every crevice of his mouth so he could feel every inch of felix's pain. 

changbin pulled back with a disgusted look on his face— eyebrows furrow and lips twisted into a frown.

he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a cough that came through, "what the fuck, your tongue's so spicy." he paused, eyes beginning to water as well, "—like _so_ spicy."

at this point, jisung and chan had already gotten used to their boyfriends' antics and had been raiding through the fridge for snacks, not seeing the situation changbin was put through. they left right after finding out felix was doing fine. 

felix grinned mischievously as he moved onto his next victim, jisung. it wasn't that he'd done anything wrong or spited felix, but they all eat shit together.

changbin made a muffled sound, trying to warn jisung but was too fixated on cooling his tongue down that the words were incomprehensible and all that came out were incoherent jumbles.

"hey sungie, come here for a sec?" felix asked sweetly from the spot at the island counter. the boy unknowingly complied, and felix went in for a slower kiss this time. he knew that eventually jisung would get too impatient and end up initiating anyway. 

felix was correct, and they had begun to make out when jisung suddenly froze, "wait didn't you just ea—" his face pulled into a grimace eerily similar to changbin's.

"shit you weren't lying," the older desperately fanned at his tongue in an attempt to get rid of the burning sensation, yet to no avail. this brought felix immense joy, seeing everyone bond over the spicy ass noodles.

the freckled boy skipped over to his other boyfriend.

he knew that chan was a sucker for any kind of affection so it didn't take much to win over the older. "channie, kissies?" and chan is a weak man for the puppy dog eyes.

he whipped around immediately and closed the fridge door, pulling felix into a soft kiss, slow and sweet as per usual. the younger melted into the kiss, but quickly reminded himself of his mission. 

felix deepened the kiss, and soon enough, the two were full on making out. 

unbeknownst to them, changbin and jisung were sitting at the table while squinting at felix with betrayal splayed across their faces. they were wheezing, one hand holding a half empty glass of water and the other interlaced with each other's in an attempt to _"make it through this together!!"_

it wasn't long before felix realized that chan didn't reaction like the others had. felix tried to pull back to whine about it, but the raven haired boy pressed his hand to the back of felix's head, and enclosed him with a hand on his waist.

the older made sure to put on a scene of sucking on felix's tongue harder, pulling a small moan from him.

"i like the spice, babe." he mumbled against felix's lips, a smirk forming on his stupidly handsome face, and felix thought that was the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

eventually, they pulled away and felix pouted, "not fair." to which chan laughed and patted his head.

at this point, felix's tongue was noticeably less spicy than before, but still tingled here and there. "remind me to make out with you when i do this again." the youngest breathed out, voice light and airy with the aftermath of an intense make out session.

they all stared at him incredulously. "are you okay, lix?" changbin's eyebrows were furrowed with genuine concern, "why the fuck would you put yourself through this again?" 

"hey, i like the challenge." felix laughed and put his hands up in mock defense, before tilting his head back to make eye contact with chris, "and if it's excuse to make with you then i'm all for it." chan's ears burnt the brightest red they'd ever seen.

jisung and changbin began to whine immediately, "whatt no fair, what about us." they crossed their arms and pouted so hard that their lips were practically about to fall off.

and although felix responded with a "tough." he always managed to find different excuses to kiss them so they never felt left out.

after the numbness subsided from everyone's palette, felix decided to do something entirely stupid, of course. the table had been silent as everyone was scrolling through their phones until a deep voice cut through the air,

"hey guys, do y'all want some spicy noodles?"

the silence after his words were deafening, save for a small 'what the fuck' that someone let out. someone else, most likely chan, spluttered as he stared felix down in what seemed to be concern.

felix shrugged and waved his hand passively, "i don't know, i think i'm a masochist or something."

changbin chuckled, "trust us babe, we know." to which he received a light slap in the arm from felix.

and jisung— well jisung agreed. "yea, sure."

ignoring chan and changbin's surprised squawks, felix turned and stared at jisung as if he personally hung the moon and stars. "sungie, my angel, the light of my life, my soulmate. i think i love you." 

jisung laughed before dramatically spewing some poetic limerick that none of them understood, but the feelings were still conveyed. 

chan cleared his throat, "but for real, are you sure?" 

felix thought it was cute how worried the older was for his deteriorating health and well being. he nodded enthusiastically.

and one thing everyone knew, and unspoken rule they always abide by, was that if one of them did something dumb, they all did it. it was all or nothing. _they were a team, this wasn't a competition._

so they boiled up two packs of noodles, each getting a half of a pack, and continued to add in the sauce and other extras. 

felix was experienced this time, he knew what to expect and the method of how to eat it. chan leisurely took his time and actually enjoyed the meal. changbin and jisung on the other hand, were suffering to say the least.

they were taking their sweet time in the beginning, but copied felix and just gobbled it all down in the end. at this point everyone's lips were red and their mouths were watering. 

but you know what makes everything better? chan.

everyone took their turn making out with chan in hopes that he could leech the spice of their tongues, and it worked. this process continued until everyone finished their meal and ended their time with full stomachs and kiss-happy hearts.

this happened so much that chan began to tear up from the spices coating his tongue. _chan_ — the man thought to be invincible.

so the other three decided to give him a break and quickly wash up the dishes and clean up after themselves. 

finally, the moved over to the living room and started one big cuddle pile on the biggest couch there. small conversations were made here and there, but all they wanted to do was bask in each others' presence.

it was almost comical how all of them were crying and red. "shouldn't you guys be able to handle spice better," felix chimed jokingly, "y'know being named after hot sauce and all." 

changbin and jisung spluttered, not being able to fight back. chan laughed along, being the only one here that could eat anything relatively spicy and feel fine.

though despite his teasing words, the blonde boy made sure the wipe the tears off his almost twin's face with his sweater paw, making sure to be as gentle as he could. when he was done, he turned and did the same to changbin, smiling at the small giggles the boy let out.

he turned to chris and did the same, though the angle was a bit wonky and he had to crook his hand weirdly, it was all okay. he would do anything for his boyfriends.

"boyfriends who choke on spicy noodles together, stay together." felix declared proudly, patting his chest.

the room filled with laughter and words of agreement, everyones' heart was so full and content from the affection they'd gotten that day which was a rare occurrence due to how busy they all were.

for the next couple minutes, they snuggled, passed around kisses, and enjoyed each other's company.

it wasn't long before the rest of the members began to filter in, with seungmin leading the bunch. he froze at the doorway when he saw the scene in front of him. and everyone else paused behind him. 

seungmin held a silent eye contact with four of his boyfriends— three with a fiery red face, teary eyes with dried tear tracks down their faces. they were sniffling with wide eyes from being caught making out. the common attribute among all of them were their kiss swollen lips and messy hair.

"what the fuck happened while we were gone?"

**Author's Note:**

> i was so productive today and i wrote so much but it got deleted even though i saved it and i just found out at 5am so i may or may not be raging while rewriting this aHah
> 
> BUT DID Y'ALL SEE THE TEASERS AND TRAILER ASKDHSKJADH THEY LOOKED SO GOOD HGHGHGH 
> 
> this is based on my own personal experience (minus the making out cause who am i) i was crying at the kitchen table while my dad and my sister played mahjong unbothered 😔😔👊🏼


End file.
